Seasons
by Hiki-chan
Summary: [YamiYugi] Yami loves his Aibou, in every season. Chapter 4, last chapter! COMPLETED
1. Summer

Author: Finally! An YY/Y. I need a change for now. giggles Basically this will consist of four chapters. All sort of one-shots… really short ones.

Warning: Shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hate to keep repeating it…

**Seasons**

By: Hiki-chan.

Summer

Yami leaned back on the beach chair. Lifting his sunglasses with a finger to eye his Hikari who was in the water playing with Jou. Yugi had insisted on him coming with him to the beach with Jou and Kaiba.

Yami thought it was a stupid idea. Why would Yugi want to go out into the scorching heat while he could stay in the air-conditioned game shop?

Why was he here anyway?

Oh yeah, Yugi used his famous puppy-dog expression on him and he had no choice. How could he refuse his aibou?

Yami was in a pair of dark green swimming trunks and he had on a white t-shirt which was unbuttoned all the way down. His aibou was just wearing a light green swimming trunks while Jou was wearing a dark blue one and Kaiba was wearing a black one and a white t-shirt like Yami's but he had the top 2 buttons off.

Yami heard a grunt next to him. Kaiba sat next to Yami and said with a grumble, "Remind me never to come here again."

"You didn't have to." Yami simply replied.

Kaiba mentioned over to Jou. "I had to." Kaiba grumbled again, "Jou also had to force me to leave my laptop at home."

Yami smirked, "He's smart."

"This would somehow be like ourselves in ancient Egypt if you recall."

"Yes it would seem so. If my memory serves me right something like this has happened before."

Kaiba just nodded his head before promptly ignoring him and just slipped a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and chose to watch Jou.

Yami decided to keep his eyes stuck to his aibou.

It was around noon. Yugi and Jou were now playing with the sand. While Yami was suffering under the hot and scorching sun.

Yami rubbed his temples, feeling a headache slowly appearing. Yugi had better make this up to him later. He could be at home sleeping right now, or better yet, doing things with his aibou…

Yami didn't notice Yugi sneaking up to him before he pounced.

"Gah!" The pharaoh almost got a heart-attack.

"Yami! Why don't you come and play with us?" Yugi turned to Kaiba, "You too Kaiba!"

Kaiba just muttered something about him not being an immature kid like his pup and that CEO's don't play.

Yami took of his sunglasses, "No thanks aibou. I rather be a spectator in this."

"But Yaaamii!"

Yami made a point to turn to look the other way before he could see his aibou pout. He could almost FEEL the pout.

"Oh come on Yami! Please please please!"

"Don't you have Jou to keep you company?"

"Yes! But Jou said he had something to do and to come find you. Onegai!" Yugi begged before he added, "For me?"

Dammit! His aibou didn't fight fair. How was he suppose to say NO! "Fine fine…" The pharaoh muttered, "But you so owe me for this..."

Yugi smiled widely at his other self before he dragged Yami to the water.

Yami heard Kaiba snigger behind him and wanted to turn around to glare when he saw Jou running up the shore to Kaiba with a bucket full of water.

Yami smirked when he heard a big "SPLOOSH!" and the high priest shouting at Jou. Turning his attention back to his aibou, Yami knew what was bound to happen next, Jou would always find a way to keep Kaiba quiet.

"I'm really happy you came with us you know." Yugi said shyly before he slipped his hands into Yami's.

/For you my love, anything/ Yami switched to the mind-link.

Yami couldn't help but find his aibou so much more adorable when he blushed.

Yugi pulled Yami to the water. "Aibou! The water is so cold!"

Yugi giggled, "Yes I know. But I knew you were burning up so this is the best way."

The pharaoh smirked, "I know a better way."

"Do you?" The little one asked innocently.

"Yes yes. A much better way." Yami answered before he pulled the little one into a steamy kiss.

After awhile, Yugi pulled away, breathlessly, he said, "I thought something like that should make you hotter. I can almost swear the water around me raised about 10 degrees."

Yami chuckled, "Good to know I still can make you feel like that."

Yugi just smiled at his other self before he went underwater before coming up again, "Yami, you always make me feel like that"

"Yes..." Yami smirked as his arm snaked around Yugi's waist before he whispered huskily in his ear, "Always make you feel like that."

Yugi shuddered, "Yami, you're not becoming- yip!"

Yami bit Yugi's ear slightly, "Yes I am."

"Not now Yami. Only when we get back. Not now"

Yami pouted a bit before he pulled his aibou back into another kiss before breaking it off, "Fine. And when we get home, you are mine."

Shivering a bit at the others tone, Yugi answered, "Hai..."

"Hey guys..."

Both turned to see Jou and Kaiba there. Jou had his hair messed up while Kaiba's shirt was wrinkled here and there.

"What is it Jou?" Yugi asked.

"Aw its nothing actually but I was wondering whether we could head back now?" Jou linked arms with Kaiba, "I'm sure moneybags is anxious to get back."

Kaiba just huffed before he said, "Hurry up both of you." Before he stalked off pulling his pup with him.

Yami grinned evily, yes! Finally! Its about time they headed back. Time to teach Yugi a little lesson about making him wait.

End of summer.

**Please don't kill me (begs) I'm not used to writing YY/Y fics yet. Give me time I'll try to make a much better one… since I'm still so used to Seto/Jou ones… keke. Anyway, next chapter should be Autumn. (smiles) **


	2. Autumn

Authors note: Most of them is in Yami's pov… just too lazy to say and all. :grins sheepishly: Thanks for all the reviews guys :GLOMPS: Yes I appreciate when some of you all offered to help me. :huggles:

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Nothing.

**Seasons**

**By: Hiki-chan**

**Autumn**

Yami watched his aibou through half-lidded eyes. He was sitting at the doorway drinking a can of cola.

It was now autumn. Leaves after leaves kept falling. At first Yami thought it to be rather amazing. All these once green and full of life now all dead and comes floating down gently onto the earth.

Yes, Yami was fascinated. Wondering what made it happen like this. In ancient Egypt there never had things like autumn…

Yami was quite tired now, since he was sitting there and light breezes came through and through. Very relaxing. Here he was lazing around while his aibou was outside sweeping leaves.

He told his smaller self that there was no point in sweeping those pesky leaves. That they would just fall all over again. But Yugi had insisted on doing it, claiming he'll have a lot of fun later. Now, Yami was blur. How was one suppose to have fun with a bunch of dried leaves?

Yami had just shrugged his shoulders and told his aibou that he would rather just go and sit and watch the television or something. Yugi didn't mind and told him to go make himself comfortable. Before he told him something like, no pain no gain or something.

Yami grumbled to himself that he would only get comfortable if Yugi was in his arms. Yugi just ignored what the spirit said and actually told him to make like a dried leaf and float away.

Yami felt insulted. Yes he did. He then demanded to know why Yugi said that to him. The little one just smiled sheepishly before he said that it was Yami's own fault that he didn't want to participate in this 'refreshing' activity and that he won't share the fun when he was done.

This had caught the pharaoh's interest. Could sweeping leaves actually be fun? In his dictionary, or vocabulary, the meaning of the word fun was either beating Kaiba, sending someone to the shadow realm or doing _things_ with hikari. Hey! He may be pervertic, but a Pharaoh _does_ have his needs right?

So now he was sitting there watching his little one sweep leaves into a pile before he went off to sweep more leaves. The spirit yawned. This was so boring. Not that watching his aibou was boring mind you. He could NEVER get bored of that. It was the activity his light was doing that was boring.

No hugs and kisses involved…

Yugi finally gathered a big pile of leaves before he made sure he caught his Yami's attention before he jumped in.

Yami got up from where he was and stared dumbfounded. Where had his aibou gone? He had disappeared into a pile of leaves! Hah! He knew that those things (leaves) were evil! But Yugi didn't want to believe him. See, see! See what happened! Maybe next time his aibou would listen to him...

The spirit quickly walked over to the big pile eyeing it suspiciously before a hand came out and grabbed him and pulled him nearer to the pile.

"Ahh!" Yami yelped before he was silenced by a soft kiss from his aibou.

Yugi's head had popped up from the leaves and started laughing. Before he jumped up and when back into the leaves and played with them.

Yami quickly reprimanded his aibou. How could be scare Yami like that? And dried and dead leaves were dirty! He had just bathed in this rather cold weather. Yami really hated to bathe when the weather was rather cold and all...

Yugi pouted at his Yami and said something about jumping in leaves was a falls routine. He had always loved it since he was a child.

The pharaoh just frowned slightly before shaking his head in disapproval and telling Yugi had to go and bathe again as he was dirty.

The light smiled knowing his yami was worried about him but didn't really show it. Yugi then suggested that he won't mind bathing with company.

…

…

…

Then Yami just dived into the pile of leaves just like that.

End of Autumn.

**Love it? Hate it? Just gimme comments on how to improve it or anything. Just don't kill me! Still not really used to it… kekeke. Sorry if it's rather short. But I couldn't really think of what to do in autumn. Lalala, next comes winter! Yay! Tis the season to be jolly, Falalalala lalalala!**


	3. Winter

AU: I am currently crazy over Harry Potter… -I never was actually. Until I watched the movie- And so now I spend most of my time reading Draco/Harry fics… ehehee. Sorry!

**Seasons**

By: Hiki-chan

Winter 

Yami yawned as he pulled closer his aibou who snuggled against him. Why was it so cold! The pharaoh blinked sleep out of his eyes before he turned to look at the window. Everything looked fine what… Before a tree caught his eyes, it was all white. Blinking, Yami shook his head and looked again. True enough. The tree **was **white! Since when were trees white!

Yugi groaned before he looked at his Yami, "What's wrong Yami? Why do you look so shocked?" Yugi asked sleepily before he yawned.

"Look aibou! Outside! A white tree! I've never seen one my whole life. They don't have white trees in Egypt."

Yugi blinked blurrily for a second, "White tree? Yami I think you much be halluci-" Yugi caught sight of the tree. He stared at it for a while before realization came onto him.

Yugi jumped out of bed and twirled around. "Yippie! Yami it SNOWED! It snowed it snowed it snowed! Our first snow this season!"

Yami just sat on the bed as he watched dumbfounded as the half naked boy jump around the room, "It what?"

The younger boy smiled widely as he grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him out of bed, "It SNOWED Yami! That's why you thought the tree was white. It was covered in SNOW!"

"And it's because of this… snow?" Yami questioned.

Yugi nodded excitedly. Ooo all the things he could do now that it snowed!

Yami raised one eyebrow at the young one, "So what is it aibou?"

Yugi spun around again, "They are shimmering white flakes that sparkle and glow Yami! We could have so much fun in them! Think of all the things we could do in them!"

Yami thought, many indecent things coming into his head. Yugi caught sight of one of the pictures that come through his others mind and blushed, "No Yami! Not those kind of things! Fun things! Like playing around in it. Making snow angels, building snowman after snowman, having a snowball fight Yami that's the best!"

Yami shook his head to clear all those thoughts. Almost losing interest in this… snow thingy. Before he could say something, Yugi pulled him, "Come on Yami! Get changed and put your thickest clothing on! We are going OUT!"

"Put on the thickest clothing!" Yami's eyes grew large, "Then it'll be a real hassle to take it out later aibou."

"It's for you own good Yami. I don't want you catching a cold you know."

Yami was disliking this _snow_ thing more and more. Wear _thick_ layers of clothes. What a hassle it'll be once he tries to _coax _them off his aibou later.

His aibou ran out while Yami slowly dragged his feet following him. Once out the door, Yami immediately shuddered and pulled his coat closer. Ra! It was colder than when he was forced into the sea...

Deciding to just see what his aibou would do, Yami just followed him blindly.

"Look Yami!" Yugi squealed, "Snow angels! Come join me!"

Yami folded his arms, "No aibou, I'm a pharaoh not a child." Although deep inside he knew he would rather just watch Yugi have fun. His childlike was indeed refreshing.

Yugi frowned at his Yami and pouted, "You hang out with Kaiba too much. You're starting to sound like him."

"Ugh, no aibou…" Yami turned his head away from that pout, "It's just that you know I don't like cold-" **'WHAMP'** Something cold just splattered on his face and it was now slowly dripping down.

Turning his gaze back to his giggling light. "Gotcha Yami!"

So the game began, Yami snatched up a bunch of snow with his gloved hands and tried to aim and throw it at his light. Yugi was surprisingly rather fast and he ducked to reach into the white snow to grab a bunch.

They played with the snow after that. Hours past and finally...

"ACHOO!" Yami sneezed.

"Oh you poor dear." Yugi giggled as he watched his Yami rub his nose furiously.

"Ahchoo!" Yami sneezed again, "Achoo, achoo, achoo!"

Yugi couldn't help but laugh as he continued to stare at his Yami in complete amusement.

"Tis…" Yami started but slowly halted as he felt another wave of, "Ahchoo!" He sniffed, "Not fuddy aibou."

"You talk funny Yami." A laugh.

A glare, "It's your fault aibou."

"You're cold Yami."

"I'm not used to the cold remember… I don't have anything to keep me warm and-" The pharaoh was cut off.

Yugi giggled had pounced on Yami and snuggled up to the Pharaoh. His legs both on the either side of Yami as he rested his head on Yami's chest. "Better Yami?" The innocent voice came.

"Much."

For a while, both men just enjoyed the close proximity before Yugi looked up at his Yami. Violet met crimson before Yugi wrapped his arms around his Yami and pulled the Pharaoh down to him and kissed him.

Yami was almost grinning into the kiss as he brought his arms to tighten around Yugi and drawing him closer to him. The heat radiating off both of them was delicious.

Yami could have sworn the temperature had gone up around 10 degrees around them. Maybe even the snow was melting.

Oh well, now he knew one thing. Was that his aibou couldn't do without Yami too long either. Just like Yami, Yugi had sexual desires that had to be fulfilled as well.

At the end of the day, Yami came to a conclusion. Snow wasn't so bad after all.

End of winter.

**Sorry if it totally suxs or something! My mood for YGO has kinda… been going down lately. And schools starting! –sobs-**

Comments would be appreciated! XD


	4. Spring

Last chapter! So sorry for making you all wait so long! Hope you all enjoy XD

Warning: Shonen-ai and implications…

**Seasons**

By: Hiki-chan

Spring 

Yami groaned to himself. Why was he doing this?

This, referring to hiking up this green hill. "Hill," Yami moaned, "This is more like a mountain."

His light insisted on doing on. Yami was holding onto a picnic basket in his right hand because his light had packed a picnic lunch so there could have a picnic at the peak. At least he was nearing the top…

One of the main reasons he was doing this was, one, Yugi had shoved his tongue down his throat and pouted a lot, and two, Yugi told Yami that the top of the mountain was pretty secluded.

Now, all might think that Yami was a real pervert as his mind constantly revolved around things like… _that._ But hey, comparing himself to Bakura, Marik and Kaiba, he was pretty normal.

"Yami!"

Yami snapped out of his thoughts on hearing Yugi's voice. His light was far ahead of him. In fact, his aibou was right at the top!

Suddenly, Yugi jumped and then disappeared. Yami promptly dropped the basket and ran up the hill.

"Aibou! Where are you! I'm coming!" The Pharaoh cursed softly, _'Something must have happened to him to make him disappear! Like the evil dried leaves! Even though they were fun to play in…' _

Yami stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the view before him. It was a field of yellow flowers.

Yugi's head then popped out of a bunch of them, "Look Yami! It's a whole field of carnations!"

Ah, so that's what they were.

Yami watch with keen interest as his aibou frolicked in the field of flowers. His light ran through them and some of the pretty yellow petals dropped off and swirled around his light, and with the sun beaming down on his angel in the right angle, well, his aibou really did look like an angel.

Yugi ran up to his dark and glomped him. "Spring is one of the best seasons Yami! Everything begins anew!"

He had to agree with his aibou. Spring really was like the best season. Everything was blooming. The birds were singing the flowers were springing. And his aibou was prancing around him.

The dark chuckled. Yugi really was like a little kid. But that just made his love for the young boy grow more. The darkness caught Yugi by his waist and brought the younger boys body closer to him before he used his other hand and brought Yugi's hand up and kissed it softly.

Yugi blushed adorably before his stomach made a noise that made the blush darken. "I'm hungry Yami, where is the basket?"

Yami's crimson eyes widened, oh Ra, he forgot! He dropped it when he ran to find his aibou. "I-I dropped it aibou when you disappeared. I think I better go look for it now…"

Yugi smiled softly at his Yami before he intertwined their finger together, "I'll go with you."

So, once they found it, they made their way back up.

Once settled, Yugi laid out the picnic mat next to the field of carnations. Yami observed his little light as he plucked a carnation and started to sniff it. The pharaoh couldn't help but smile at the innocence that was his hikari.

Yugi was always so sweet, kind, gentle and everything a darkness would want…

Now, Yugi looked up from the flower he was holding gently in his hands to see his Yami staring at him with a dazed look.

Yugi grinned at his Yami therefore snapping his darkness out of his daze before Yugi dug into the picnic basket and brought out sandwiches, sodas, chocolate chip cookies and other yummy stuff.

The young boy passed his darkness a sandwich before he helped himself to the cookies.

"Hikari,"

Yugi turned to look at his Yami who was staring out onto the field of flowers, "Hmm?" Yugi hummed in his throat while continuing to munch of his favorite chocolate chip cookies.

"How many more weird events are going to happen?"

Yugi swallowed before answering, "Weird Yami? What are you talking about?"

The pharaoh blinked once before he took a bite out of his sandwich, "I'm talking about all that has been going on. First was the hot, hot sun, then all the leaves started to fall to become the evil things, there was this… sow," Yami frowned, that didn't seem right, "I mean snow that was very cold and now there is this."

Yugi laughed, "Oh Yami, you call these seasons!"

"Sea-sons?"

"That's right." Yugi beamed and bounced onto Yami's lap and made himself comfortable. "Now we're having spring."

Yami nodded before he let his arm wind around Yugi, "Yes light, I know. But I want to be prepared for the next one, so I need to know what it is."

Yugi frowned lightly, "Next one?" he mused to himself before he let out a soft laugh, "Oh Yami, there are only four seasons."

"Four seasons? So there's no more?" Yami questioned while tightening his grip on his light.

"Yep." Yugi replied enthusiastically, "Next would be summer."

Now Yami frowned, "I presume that will the extremely hot period when we will go to the beach again?"

"Uh-huh."

"So," Yugi turned to look up at his Yami. Yami was using the tone that meant he was going to pounce soon. "Do you want to repeat what happened in the beach with me again, aibou?"

"You mean you think I might do it with someone else Yami?" Yugi teased.

Yami growled at the thought of Yugi with anyone else but him and used one hand to tilt the younger ones chin up. Yami gazed fondly into violet eyes that gazed back with love.

"Nope, better not." Yami replied to calm himself before he brought his lips lightly to his light.

"Every season, a new memory." Yugi breathed through half-lidded eyes as his Yami continued to graze his lips with his own, "We create our own."

"I'm beginning to love every season." Yami murmured with a small smirk on his lips. But before he closed the gap between his light and him, he murmured a few last words, "As long as I'm with you." And closed the gap.

END OF SEASONS!

**Whew, hope you all like it! I'm not too pleased with this chapter.. maybe i'll redo it if i'm not busy. Reviews make me make more YY since I prefer SJ XD **


End file.
